Althages
Althages Shatterbane (Faoj'sadir in Jhau'gari) '''was one of the six gods (Vinsife) of Xavgar and Terji'agar. He is the first god to rise in Xavgar, therefore his presence was considered a ultimate time of judgement. Such said rise gave origin to a structured time system the Zeph'axai used, therefore time after his rise is called '''A.A., all time before is''' B.A'. He was killed by his brother Kha'sadir when trying to defeat him once and for all, for his treason and the troubles he had done. Appearance '''As a Mortal' His body was muscular and tall, covered with tough, thick fur with some spikes on his knees, elbows, shoulders, and head. Mostly a soft yellow with spikes and odd markings of orange, his eyes were a dark, navy blue. His structure was similar to that of a hyena, having a soft, orange mane from his forehead to his back. He had no claws, seemingly declawed since he was born, and his teeth were very alike to a human's. His clothing was mostly very elegant and finely sewed, such as delicate vests and coats. As a child, he wore simpler clothes, but due to his former wealth he dressed expensively, and often had jewelry and piercings of gems and gold. Vinsife Form Althages has the body of a dragon, with a thin layer of bright orange fur replacing scales. His head is somewhat like a canine's, with large teeth, ears, and a thick mane of golden fur resembling a lion. Some parts of his body are partially covered in a skeletal armor, the rest is covered in a bronze-coloured armor. His wings are also skeletal, flames in place of the wingskin. Xavgaren form History Childhood Althages was born a child of a fairly wealthy family, on a planet of mostly low temperature and strange proportions, but also had massive mining lands. He was known as Kimai, and he and his family: his "mother", younger brother, and few other members of his original species that were their assistants in their company; they owned a mine where they extracted a strange material with the appearance of the earth element Copper, but much more resistant and useful for constructing tough, large facilities for specific purposes. The high demand for "enpowered Copper" made the family and all his relatives highly rich, as his ancient members of such were the first to discover and claim the mine as theirs. Kimai was a fair, somewhat cowardly, but tough-looking member of their species who liked to help his own workers, bu in different ways. He played and talked with several of them even in their duty hours. Many of them were reminded of their childhood upon speaking with Kimai, and they felt happy seeing how so young the kid was trying to make them all feel better. However, in certain situations, he would run away. He disliked other children, and never had the bravery to make friends outside his home. Rather, he would spend time in the snow and had imaginary friends. He was very strong and skilled with tools and weapons, as the workers would teach him; and as for weaponry, from the guards that patrolled the territory of the mine and house the family owned. The younger brother, currently known as Kha'sadir, was a pesky and mischevous child who had the name of Zaerza, ever since he and Kimai were put together, had an unnatural grudge against each other. Kimai wasn't interested in how wealthy and powerful the family company was, rather, he wanted to have a simpler life without worrying about the hassles of working and stressing out in the process. Zaerza was almost the opposite, and wanted to grow up as one of the owners of the company. Kimai had about 30 years old, whereas Zaerza had 24. At such said age, Zaerza had apparently gone missing, and nobody, even the assistants, merchants, guards and miners that worked in the huge territory they owned, had any idea where he could have gone. Though their mother was worried, she sent out Kimai to search for him far and wide across their land. Kimai spent several days to cross the snowy plateau and the steppes, but never entered the mines as they were far too dangerous. He was completely confused though worried as to why Zaerza could have disappeared out of nowhere. Kidnappers were a near impossible posibility, as robberies were extremely scarce at all. Picking up the bravery, he decided to enter the mines himself to see if his brother could be anywhere underground, though at the same time hoping that the miners could have found him if that were the case. With the many supplies yet the little experience he had to explore the caves, Kimai somehow reached places in the mines that were barely even seen before. No miners knew of the areas he reached after many, many hours of searching for his brother. Eventually, he reached a point of no return. He became lost as well, thinking that Zaerza was surely lost in the depths of the mines. His supplies were sufficient for a day or two, but he hoped to at least find a clue to where his sibling had gone. It was until, a day later, he encountered Zaerza in a huge, dangerous chamber of stone where a crystal with a dull glow emanated from it. It turned out to be a Power Core, but fairly weakened, as it's stored magic inside the massive gem was, somehow, leaking. The two had no idea what it was, but Zaerza was completely enamoured of the Power Core's beauty. He was almost hypnotized by the soft glow from it, which scared Kimai and thought hopeless of being able to bring him back to the surface. He instead investigated why could his brother act so strange about a magical glass container. He could not move Zaerza from his position, and seemed to be almost frozen in place. Kimai sought the cause of the freezing, and it was from the very same leakage of "magic" from the crystal. He examined the substance, but it was too cold to the touch. Apparently, his brother had been trying to absorb the magic, and frozen because of it's properties, and can now only stand and "admire" the crystal. Kimai almost wept because he was helpless, and nothing could be done about his sibling. He grew more afraid as he could not understand how he reached so far in the caves with no tools, food, or anything to survive. Zaerza had been feeding from the core. But if Kimai also stood there for more time, he would starve to death or be unable to reach zones where the miners could assist him to leave the mines. Kimai had to leave his brother and left the chamber, and followed as much as he could remember from the path he took to reach the depths. An hour or so after climbing his way up, the caves violently shook, which caused him to trip and fall, but did not gain much damage to himself or his supplies. However, he was very afraid of what could have caused the deep mines to shake. He hurried on as he believed that something could be collapsing nearby, meaning he had to make his exit from the depths quicker. But the shaking was due to the Power Core he and Zaerza encountered moving out of place. Though the caves were cold to a certain toleratable level, they grew colder even as Kimai ascended through. He managed to escape the freezing underground after a few hours, finding a small group of miners who were transporting tools to the area where he came from. He had to inmediately tell them the tale that Zaerza was in trouble, but then he remembered that going back there would be far too dangerous, even more so with the temperature dramatically falling lower. He had to lie and tell them that Zaerza was found, but froze to death. Months passed after the incident, though no action of mourning or alike was done due to Zaerza's "fake" passing. Rather, the mines were partially closed and the company had to reduce their production. The extreme rise in temperature and structure instability made it hard for the workers to continue their jobs. Eventually, the company lost their wealthy incomes, and the members of such decided it would be better off moving on before landing into a bigger crisis. Kimai's mother agreed, and all the workers and assistants planned to leave the land and to allow authorities to inspect the area. The movement lasted a few weeks, and Kimai and her mother had to leave almost all their precious belongings. The area was far too cold to live on anymore. During the last transportation of supplies out of the territory, where only Kimai was present alongside a few guards and miners, the land violently shook, but at a worse level than that of Kimai's experience back in the frozen chamber. Unstable, it started falling appart, and they had to evacuate as fast as possible. Though only a few injuries were done from the earthquake, the land was no longer. The quake became so powerful, it destroyed the territory as a whole. Kimai and the workers made it out safely, and had no idea what happened to the place ever since. City Life Kimai and his mother moved out to the more populous, warm, and tight civilization south of their home. His mother found a job fairly quickly as a resource administrator, a job alike to the one she had as the owner of the company. Some of her assistants were hired at the same spot. The family managed to get back on their feet fairly quickly, but their true wealth was mostly gone. Kimai grew onto adulthood, but could not find a proper job. He decided to simply stay at home and work as a housekeeper, as his mother became extremely busy with her new company. Years later, Kimai was still jobless, but could finally gain acquaintances from his daily routines who he could often speak to. One of the in particular worked in a notable restaurant he sometimes ate in with his mother. What he found most interesting is that this friend was not one of his species, but rather a person who came from a far away land to seek employment. Ascension Arriving in Xavgar Category:Vinsife